Love from the depths of Hell
by reychop
Summary: Angered over being back to konoha , he decided to get revenge to Naruto by declaring he loves him and breaking his heart. When he realized his true feelings for Naruto, he found out he was too late. KyuuNaru onesided SasuNaru but will change later.
1. Chapter 1

Love from the depths of Hell

Summary: Angered over being back to konoha and embarassed that it was the deadlast who did it, he decided to get revenge by declaring he loves him and breaking his heart. Sasuke realized too late when Naruto found his true love and his true feelings began to reveal themselves to him. KyuuNaru SasuNaru

Message: Hello everyone! Lately I had gotten addicted to kyuuNaru pairing. And when I tried to search around FF, I couldn't find many of them. So, I wrote something for my tastes. This is actually my first time to write something for this pairing so suggestions, comments and criticisms are most welcome...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You bastard! You cant get what you want from that snake! He is probably just using you to get what he wants! Return to the village while you still have the chance!" Naruto shouted while forming a rasengan on his palm.

Sasuke just laughed at him as he activated his cursed seal. "You really are an idiot Naruto! You are too blind to see what power Orochimaru-sama possessed! I cant become a powerful ninja in Konoha, and I wont achieve revenge in that case. Just give up already dobe, if you really are my friend, then you would set me free to where my dreams can be satisfied!" Sasuke charged at Naruto catching him unaware, as Naruto fell to the ground...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'What are you doing here, human!'_

_'Great kyuubi, as your jailor, I came to make a deal with you. In exchange to my servitude, I want to lend all of your powers in order for me to save someone who is precious to me...' -Naruto said with all respect and seriousness. _

_Kyuubi looked at him surprised for once that Naruto, had spoke this serious to him. 'Naruto, you don't need to do that.' Naruto gave him a confused look_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I mean, its ok for you to use my powers and chakra. You had done that a lot of times already.' -the fox said calmly, masking the worry in his caring, yet deep and demonic voice. _

_'Huh?' -Naruto wondered why the fox acted nice and kind to him-  
_

_The fox just chuckled. 'I'll tell you later now save our skins or I'll really kill you in the after life for killing the both of us with your stupidity.'_

_Naruto gave him a wide grin and bounced happily, 'Thanks furball!!!'_

_'Hey! Don't call me that brat!' But Naruto had already left snickering on his way out the tunnel to his mortal body._

_The fox cant help himself but laugh as well, his eyes never leaving the tunnel where Naruto's body disappeared. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke looked at the dobe with a smirk on his face. Preparing to leave, he felt a strong surge of chakra from Naruto's body. Turning his head, he saw Naruto struggling to stand up.

"What! Dobe, still trying to force yourself? Face it, Orochimaru's power is much more powerful than yours!" Sasuke charged him with a chidori. As Naruto formed a red rasengan, he charged at Sasuke.

"Teme! I'm going to knock some sense in that head of yours and your coming back to konoha with me." Sasuke just smirked knowing that there's definitely no way that Naruto could win with the powers Orochimaru had given him.

In a moment, purple and red chakra was fighting. Trying to push one another. But, both forces remain untouched. And In a flash, the two forces finally give in, and a huge explosions throw both boys in different directions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'What's happening? Its the tunnel's light! Naruto is coming back here? No, he's not, does this means I am free?' And before kyuubi know it, he was standing in front of Naruto's body._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto opened his eyes. With his vision blurry, he only saw two indistinct figures. The one is lying while the other is healing his wounds. The last thing he remembered was, "It's ok Naruto, just take a rest. Everything would be fine." And the next thing he saw was darkness...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto wakes up to find himself in a hospital room with Kakashi on his side. "Naruto, I'm glad you are awake. Sakura had been worried of you. She is now on Sasuke's room as we speak. The council would be putting Sasuke in trial after he recovers. Don't worry, both of you do not suffer fatal injuries. However, there's one thing that had been troubling us since you arrived. But Tsunade-sama would talk to you about that later. Just know, you have to focus in recovering. Well, I got to see Sasuke so see you later Naruto!" And before Naruto could say a thing, Kakashi had disappeared with a poof!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Naruto sat there on the bed, resting, he remembered the fox and thought he might thank him. Trying to enter his mind, but his attempts failed. Trying not to be bothered by this, he convinced himself that maybe the old furball was just trying to rest and do not want anyone to disturb him. But he cant shake the feeling that something is missing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the other hand, on a hospital room just three rooms away from Naruto...

"Sasuke-kun, I hoped you get better quickly, then we can start dating!" Sakura stated excitedly and continues blabbering about her future plans.

"Sasuke-kun, the council will start your trial next month but do not worry, we had every evidence we need to lessen your sentence. We had your support Sasuke. And luckily. Naruto is on yours as well. You are his friend and we are your family, we would always be with you and help you with your problems..."

With that said, Kakashi left the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three weeks had passed and with Naruto's 1900th failed attempts to communicate with kyuubi, the blue-eyed hyperactive ninja cant help but be worried. Deciding to pay the old hag a visit, he walked towards the hokage tower.

Once he arrived, he sneaked through the window and caught Tsunade drinking her sake.

"Good morning to you baachan!!!" Naruto yelled the last part and in surprise, Tsunade fell from her chair and broke her bottle of sake.

"What are you doing gaki! You startled me!" Naruto expected a smack at the back of his head but Tsunade's expression had turned serious.

"Naruto..."

"Hey baachan, I have something to tell you! I cant seem to talk to kyuubi!" Naruto looked at her with worried. "Did he died or something?"

Tsunade looked at him with surprise, "You can talk to kyuubi? Wow, that is surprising. However, you are right, we performed an observation on you after you returned with Sasuke, and we found out something is wrong. We cant detect any trace of kyuubi's chakra in you, and upon closer inspection, kyuubi's entire existence seemed to have vanished completely."

"No!!! He cant die!"

Tsunade looked at him suspiciously. "What? Are you not happy that the demon who almost destroyed konoha was dead?"

"I don't mean it that way. I just thought, he wasn't a bad guy you know. He took care of me since I was young and helped me a lot in battles, we had also had fun together, I cant just forget him right?"

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. "Alright Naruto...I understand. But please bear in mind that Kyuubi is a feared demon. If the council hears that you were actually talking and in friends with the demon, they might do something to you. So you should be careful."

"Yes. But still, I cant help but be worried for him." And Naruto walked out of the office.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Somewhere, near the hokage tower, a cloaked figure smile to him. "So you were worried about me eh Naruto? I am glad... I thought that there would never be a chance for you to return my feelings." The stranger said to himself as he moved and found himself at the front doors of the hokage's tower.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Messages:

1.If you find this one confusing, just tell me and I will rewrite it soon to clarify things up.

2.If you had any questions feel free to send me a message.

3. And now, click the review button and send me some suggestions and comments.

4. Everything would be explained next chapter... Until next time!!!


	2. A new sensei

Team 7 found themselves at the front of the entrance to the Hokage tower, summoned by Tsunade earlier, for a very important meeting.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!! Sasuke!! I wonder whats so important about this meeting. The old hag is such a stupid person. Why would she summon us at this early hour? I didn't even had a time to enjoy my precious ramen. Geez!!" Naruto ranted as soon as he sees the two of them waiting for him.

"You shouldn't say such disrespectful words about the hokage when you are late yourself idiot!!" Sakura interrupted him, annoyed as the silence broke. Sasuke just smirked at him and stared at him awkwardly.

"But Sakura-chan!!" He whined, then noticed Sasuke's gaze and turned to him. "Hey!! What are you looking at teme!!"

"Nothing, Dobe!" Sasuke replied as his smirk grows wider.

_After today, Naruto, you'll experience pain far greater than anything in this world. -Sasuke laughed inwardly as he organized his plan on his head, preparing for its execution.-_

Sasuke laughed inwardly, almost seeing Naruto's broken expression. He scanned the room and quickly turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, I think we should get going, we are already late because of the dobe. We don't want to be late one more second now, do we?" He asked knowingly.

"Of course Sasuke-kun!! You're the best, unlike some loser with us today." Sakura sneered, which made Naruto quiet, ignoring her, and instead, he wasted the time by thinking about kyuubi, worried where the fox was, and his condition.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The group walked in silence. Each distracted by their own thoughts. Sasuke was busy with his plans, while Sakura concentrated on asking Sasuke to a date, and Naruto, worrying about his furry friend.

As they reached the door leading to the hokage's office, they are greeted by Shizune and led them inside.

Once inside, they saw Kakashi, a cloaked figure and Hokage chatting about their plans, mostly about the team 7.

It took about a minute before Tsunade noticed them and told them to sit down, which they gladly obeyed. As Naruto sat down, he felt a familiar presence, but thought he could be wrong. Team 7, especially Sasuke stared at the cloaked figure, who was emitting a strong chakra and a mysterious aura.

A moment after that, Tsunade broke the silence. "Ah, I am glad you are all here. Now that everyone's here, let me tell..."

"What is this about, grandmama!!" Naruto asked, interrupting Tsunade from her speech "Why did you call us all so early?" He was punched playfully by Tsunade, since he was sitting near to her and glared at him.

"Do not call me that you gaki!!. Anyway..." She cleared her throat "As I was saying, I have a very important announcement to make. Your Kakashi-sensei, was assigned by the council for an investigation regarding the Uchiha, his actions and the cursed seal which costs us our best genin's physical health as well as Konoha's military stability." She glared at Sasuke for a moment then continued.

"So, since your sensei would be busy due to his tasks, I find that it would be better for you to have a new sensei to take Kakashi's place as the team leader until the trial is over. It is a problem for me since I couldn't find any available jounins at the moment. However, since this stranger here had appeared yesterday, I am glad to announce that you have a new sensei, Iryoku Daichi." At this, the cloaked man moved forward and bowed to them.

"Greetings. I am your new sensei, I'm very pleased to meet you." Tsunade was about to continue when Naruto jumped from his seat, and pointed an accusing finger to Daichi. "Wait a minute grandmama!! How can you be so sure that he's trustworthy? I mean look at him!! He looks really mysterious!"

Sakura had sided with Naruto and added, "Yes Tsunade-sama, and you said he just arrived yesterday! How can you be sure that he is even capable of teaching as something!" Upon hearing this, the man tensed and an Aura of anger surrounded him, however, his voice still remained calm. "Are you doubting me, young girl? Do you need me to prove myself to you?" At this, a killing intent was directed at Sakura, which froze her.

Realizing what is happening, Tsunade decided to stop the argument. "Listen you gaki! I myself had tested, interrogated and checked his records. I found his statements to be genuine and his motives aren't dangerous, as far as I know. So, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and follow your sensei's instructions. Iryoku-san, I don't want violence in my office!" The cloaked man just bowed.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I just don't want people to belittle and underestimate me. Now, that I am introduced to my team, I will begin training them, my way. You three wait for me as I make a few arrangements with Hokage-sama about some things that we needed to sort out. I'll meet you at the usual meeting spot, that you used to meet with your Kakashi-sensei."

The three just nodded as each of them exited the room, sending secret glare to their new sensei.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The three of them have arrived on the bridge they used as a meeting place. However, in contrary to the old days, the three of them were silent.

The silence was greatly annoying, and Naruto was thankful that their new sensei had arrived.

"Okay everyone, now that we are here, lets get to know each other shall we? I'll start. My name is Iryoku Daichi, I haven't met my parents since birth and just forgot about them. I like people who enjoy small joys of life and not ambitious. I hate people who are arrogant and those who look down upon others. Now that you know me, let's get started with the blond boy!"

Naruto jumped excitedly and introduced himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!! The future hokage of Konoha!! I haven't met my parents too! I like ramen, training, ramen, missions, ramen, real challenges, ramen and playing ninja with my friends, the konohamaru corps!. I hate to wait for anything, and quitting just because the situation seems impossible!"

Sakura stared at him, she was expecting that Naruto would mention her name, but she never heard anything. She was waiting, but was disappointed when Naruto never mentioned her name. While still wondering why she had been thinking about Naruto, she found Daichi's finger pointed toward her.

She happily introduced herself. "I am Haruno Sakura! Sasuke's fiance!! Or at least in the near future!!" She giggled at this while ignoring Naruto and Sasuke's glare. "I like... -she looked at Sasuke and giggled again.- flowers and being beautiful. I hate, Naruto and idiots!!" Naruto just sweatdropped, as he felt his sensei's chakra fluctuated in a few seconds, and he was sure that he was the only one who felt it...

After she sat down, Daichi pointed to Sasuke, "I am Uchiha, the last of the mighty Uchiha clan. I live for one and only one purpose, to kill a certain man. I have no other desires than this." Daichi just nodded, and analyzed their characteristics, dismayed by the conflicting desires and dislikes by his newly assigned students.

He stand up and cleared his throat. "Now that we know each other, Its time to give you your assignments. I would love to give them to you, but lunch time is already here, and growing children needs to eat, ne? So your assignment is tree walking."

"What!! We did that already!!" Naruto whined. "Yes Naruto, however, you would do that with weights. The maximum weight you should carry is 50 kilograms. That should improve your chakra control. Now that that's over, you are free to leave, and, you have the whole afternoon to do this so I expect excellent performance tomorrow. Now, I'll leave." He was about to perform hand seals when Naruto stopped him again.

"Wait sensei, how come you are covered in cloak? Can I see your face for once?" He asked in his innocent and curious voice.

Then Daichi just grinned at them, "Well, if I removed my cloak, I wouldn't look cool!! Its just a sense of fashion! Just like your Kakashi-sensei! Everyone sweatdropped, seeing their strict and scary teacher turned to a grinning idiot right in front of them. "Now that that's done with, you are now dismissed! But I expect perfection with this exercise. You will demonstrate it in front of me tomorrow. Until then!" He Disappeared in a poof, as red-smoke covered the area.

Naruto felt something familiar about his sensei again, as a memory flashed before him, but he decided to dismissed it as he went for the Ichiraku stand to have some ramen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was now afternoon time, about 5 pm and Naruto is resting, having perfected the exercise his sensei had given him. It is a very tiring job, and the weights is just what he needed to have some sort of challenge to his body. The sadistic nature of the exercise somehow reminded him with some of the punishments he received from the fox when he annoyed him by his loudness. The thought of Kyuubi made him sad. He slumped to his chair, thinking what might have happened to the fox when he heard a knock on the door.

Dragging his tired body towards the door, he opened it and greeted the person with a wide smile, only to be greeted by a well-dressed Sasuke, with a sincere-looking smile plastered on his face.

"Teme? What are you doing here?" Asked the confused blue-eyed angel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Well, I finally updated this one. Any questions, just drop them through your reviews and I will try my best to answer them.

Japanese translations:

Daichi- ground

Iryoku- Might

Having this in mind, I think that its a fitting name which could mean mighty ground, or might of ground (correct me if I am wrong). Anyway, if you want a few translations with Japanese words, I suggest you got to: free dict .com / onldict / jap . html (just remove the spaces).

Ohhh, and if you still have no clue who their new sensei is, you are probably not reading the first chapter. The clues are there, I think, just read carefully, but if you have still no idea, then you have just to wait until the next update. Until then!!


	3. Plans in motion

Sasuke grinned to himself as he walked towards the apartment of his male teammate. Having organized his plans and made the necessary arrangements, he decided it is time to execute his plan and place it in motion. As he came nearer and nearer to the said destination, he felt a feeling that he should stop his plan, but shoved the thought away. He told himself that it is only right that Naruto should pay for hindering his path towards glory and power. Having set his mind on his plan, he knocked on Naruto's door and was greeted by a tired looking boy.

"Teme? What are you doing here?" Asked a curious Naruto, as he led Sasuke and gave him a seat.

Naruto sat across Sasuke and eyed him with curiousity. "So, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked inwardly and placed a sincere expression on his face as he looked Naruto straight in the eye. "Naruto, I have been thinking lately, and realized that I..." He paused a bit and leaned nearer that it felt their noses are nearly touching. "I felt in love with you Naruto, will you go out with me tonight? You know, a dinner at a restaurant?" Sasuke asked sincerely and held Naruto's hand, squeezing it gently.

A few seconds later and Naruto just stared at him, seemingly absorbing his best friend's confession and searching for the right reaction to the current situation. Before he could react, Sasuke begins talking again. "Naruto, I know this is kind of sudden, and I want you to think over this situation carefully. I am willing to give up anything for you, even my dreams. What do you say?" Sasuke wasn't sure how he managed to remain sincere after saying those words and why it seemed right to say those things to Naruto. But he convinced himself that it just showed how good he acted. Sasuke observed Naruto for a second, then Naruto's lips twitched as he grinned at Sasuke.

"I love you too Sasuke. So, what time should we go?"

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up at 7 pm then. See you later Naru-chan!" Sasuke leaned and pressed his lips against Naruto for a quick kiss. He didn't know why it felt so good, but he blamed the feeling to seeing how uncomfortable and embarrassed Naruto looked at the moment.

After Naruto managed to control himself, he said his good bye to Sasuke and the raven left the apartment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto was getting ready for tonight. He wore white pants, white suit and white shoes. He felt that first date is holy and sacred so he must wear something good, elegant and pleasing to look. He always remembered that purity is symbolized by the white color and that love must also be pure from any bad thoughts and actions. As he waited for Sasuke, he remembered Kyuubi and a look of worry was on his face. He always felt something special when he was around the fox, he just couldn't place what it is yet. He wondered if the fox was still alive, or did the battle erased his existence? Having that thought in mind depressed him a little, but he was thankful when a knock was heard and Sasuke appeared.

"Naruto? Is something wrong? You looked like you are in deep thought or something. Just tell me what's bothering you and I'd do anything to help you." _Yeah, show him kindness and his trust will grow. _Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto worriedly.

Naruto just grinned at him, burying his thought deep inside and telling himself to just enjoy the night with Sasuke. "I'm fine Sasuke. Now, where are we going?" He asked Sasuke excitedly.

"First, we can have something to eat."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. But Sasuke just shook his head and chuckled.

"No, we are eating in a restaurant, not a ramen stall. I'll let you taste something better than ramen."

Naruto just hmped and muttered ramen being the best food under his breath.

As soon as they arrived at the said restaurant, Naruto's jaw dropped in awe at the magnificent building in front of him. "Wow, this is wonderful Sasuke."

"I'm glad you like it, Naru-chan." Sasuke smiled. He didn't know but being around with Naruto at a times like this made him felt comfortable but he quickly shoved the though away as Naruto dragged him inside the restaurant.

"Come on Sasuke, let's eat. I'm starving!" Sasuke guided Naruto to his seat like a true gentleman and sat across Naruto. They talked about random things and the waiter took their orders.

The two ate happily, with Naruto talking the most part, which to Sasuke seemed amusing, and his choice of subject is interesting too. Sasuke replied to any question Naruto asked and after they ate, they had a fun time at the amusement park for a few hours.

"Sasuke, thanks a lot for tonight! I really liked it." Naruto said cheerfully as they walked towards the park.

"I'm glad you have fun Naruto, but our night doesn't end here." Sasuke said as he led Naruto towards a chair on the park facing the seaside.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Wait and see Naruto." Naruto huffed and puffed his cheeks at this, while Sasuke just laughed, surprising Naruto.

"Sasuke, I never saw you laughed before!" Naruto said like the world was about to end.

"I can't help it, you looked so cute when you do that." Naruto just blushed and stared at the view of the sea. As the big clock rang sounded for 12 a.m, the fireworks set off and Naruto looked at it with awe and happiness.

"Sasuke, its wonderful! Thanks a lot Sasuke!" He kissed the raven's cheeks while Sasuke just smiled happily, a look of content on his face.

As they looked at the breath-taking scene in front of them, neither realized their hands moving together, and held each other possessively.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The time moved and the fireworks stopped. "Sasuke, thanks a lot for today. I really enjoyed our time together!" He reached for Sasuke and hugged him.

"Its Nothing, Naru-chan. I just wanted to see you happy." Having said this, Sasuke captured the other boy's lips with his own and pulled him for a passionate kiss. Naruto was shocked at first but responded for a few seconds, as his body started to feel comfortable. After they broke for oxygen, Sasuke accompanied Naruto home and said goodnight to his boyfriend, while going home himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto changed into his sleeping clothes and laid on his bed with a content expression. Though the evening was eventful and enjoyable, he felt something is missing, but decided to push the thought away, and fall into a blissful sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up as his alarm clock interrupted his wonderful dream. He quickly dressed in his usual orange outfit and head towards the bridge, with a very satisfied grin.

As he reached his destination, he saw Sasuke, Sakura and his sensei already there. Despite the eventful evening yesterday, he felt that nothing has changed, as Sasuke just remained emotionless and uncaring. Before he can delve into that thought, his sensei approached him. "Naruto, why are you late? I despise late-comers and expected punctuality from all of you, I'll let you off with a warning today, don't let this happen again." He said in a threatening voice but Naruto just grinned, not wanting to ruin his mood for the day. "Sure, it wont happen again sensei! I promise."

Daichi smiled under his disguise "Yes, you should. Or I'll make you run around Konoha for the entire day. That would be fun to watch!" He snickered. Naruto stared at him, his sadistic nature is so familiar to him, but he don't want to judge early. "Sensei, what do you plan to do today?" He asked.

"Well, I'm training you for better chakra control. Which reminds me, did you do your homework?" He was replied by a chorus of "Hai, sensei!" He ordered them to demonstrate in front of them and he felt satisfied with their performance.

"Alright, you all did well. I am quite surprised with your rapid improvement. That's my most basic of all training. Before we begin every training session, you will all perform that same exercise 5 times. Do you understand? Oh, I forgot, you will increase the weight two times the previous attempt, like when you did 50 kilograms, you will increase that to 100 in the next attempt, then 200, all the way until you had tried it 5 times. Now, let's start training."

Naruto had now built his suspicions and paid attention to his sensei. "If you can do the tree walking exercise, then I am very confident that you can finish the next exercise with ease. Its called the thumb exercise." Naruto sensed that he already did this exercise before, but said nothing on it. After all, if he had done this before, then he can impress his teammate and sensei with how quick he learned and mastered the exercise.

"To do this, you must use your thumb to walk. This morning, you will practice with walking so you can run with it on the afternoon." Daichi said.

"Wait, Daichi-sensei, how are we going to do this?" Sakura asked. "Like this" Daichi jumped from a tree and landed with his thumb. "This exercise combines strength and concentration. To execute this properly, your thumb must not experience any weight from your body. It must not be bent or strained in any way. Which means, that your thumb must not absorb any force from the body. The goal of this exercise is to use your chakra in protecting your body when landing from a very high places. Well, I have an important meeting with Tsunade-sama so I'll leave you here. Ja ne!" Daichi disappeared in a puff of red smoke and the team went on their own ways to perfect the exercise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER END


End file.
